the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Synth Mav
"This image has 0 words and it still is a straw man". Synth Mav (also known as Senpai Mav, Mav Station, and It's Just Mav) is a commentator and reviewer who joined in November of 2015. He is a former member of the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators and is the founder of the Empire of Worldwide Weebs. On April 8, 2016, his mom took down his account. He partially returned in June 2016 in a S.O.C. commentary and temporaly operated under a placeholder account with his real name. On April 1, 2017, he made a new channel. His comeback comm on flames of insanity came out on August 8, 2017 to positive reception. In August 2017, Mav left S.O.C due to his uninvolvement with the group, but would rejoin on May 9, 2018 after it was rebranded as the Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches. Afterward, he disbanded E.W.W. On August 19th, 2018, he joined Repcon. Sometime before he joined the Group of Analytical Thinkers. On October 7, 2018, he founded the group Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics with MegatronDBZ and Duel Taku, merging the groups of F.U.C.K, B.O.O.B, and Repcon in the process. On April 4th 2019 he said he was going to go on an indefinite hiatus on solo commentaries. He returned on July 2nd 2019. Avatars Current Avatars * Some Loser (OC) Main * Tahu (Bionicle) * Rey (Star Wars) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Sceptile (Pokemon) * Crashman (Megaman) * Knives Chi (Scott Pilgrim) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * Johnny Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JJBA) * Rodimus Prime (Transformers) * Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) * Phantom Stranger (DCU) * Diana Cavendish (Little Witch Academia) * Ultra Instinct Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) Retired Avatars * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Silver (Sonic) * 2-D (Gorillaz) * Scarecrow (DCU) * Yellow Pearl (Steven Universe) * Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Lincoln Loud (Loud House) Planned Avatars * Nagito Komadea (Danganronpa) * Krillin (Dragon Ball) * Bulma (Dragon Ball) * Eobard Thawne (DC Comics) * Sadona Umi (Love Live!) * Soundwave (Transformers) * Windblade (Transformers) * Shockwave (Transformers) * Starscream (Transformers) * Ultra Mangus (Transformers) * Polly Geist (Monster Prom) People who commentated on him * SeriousGamer33 (six times, once it was a joke) * JustCallMeHenry (twice, once with Dirtbikeredden) (one private) * Alc Sonder (joke) * Purple Link (removed) * SolarFenrir * Carlmentary (joke) * Grimm the Vampire Dragon King (twice) * Mistress Noir (removed) * Crimson Paladin (removed, reuploaded) * Obscurian (removed, reuploaded) * TVBCrap (removed) * Dirtbikeredden (once with JustCallMeHenry) (private) * Dicksponge Ent. People he co-op'd with * SeriousGamer33 (thrice, once on S.O.C.) * Kurome Towa (S.O.C.) * Nihilistic Snake (S.O.C.) * CommentJack Trivia * He made the S.O.C. logo. * He is best friends with SeriousGamer33.. * His favorite anime is JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * The Lore. series was originally going to transfer to mav let's talk however the storyline changed drastically Links * His YouTube Channel * His Twitter Category:Commentators Category:2015 Category:Male Commentators Category:D.I.E Category:G.O.A.T Category:Reviewer